


Soul Food

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to surprise Harry by cooking for him, but at the end he is the one surprise by Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> This little ficlet was written for 2013 hd_owlpost over @ LJ as a gift for enchanted_jae.
> 
> Not beta!
> 
>  **Note:** Beautiful banner made as a gift by Smirkingcat for the 2014 hd-owlpost @ LJ

  


When Harry walked into the flat that evening, the first thing he heard was a curse follow by what sounded like a pot hitting the hardwood floor. He pulled his wand out and cautiously walked towards the kitchen, he had imagine many scenarios, but what he found wasn’t one of them. Draco stood in the middle of the kitchen with a pan in one hand and on the other his wand, that he have currently pointing towards the bowling pot. Harry didn’t know if to laugh or groan at the mess around the kitchen, he put away his wand and put his hands on his hips.

“Do you need help?” 

He said startling Draco who turned around so fast that he ended up slipping on something that was on the floor. He moved forward and caught Draco before he fell wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his nose. 

“So, you need help?” he smiled into his husbands grey eyes. 

“Yes, I was going to surprise you but.” Draco didn’t say anything else as he encompass the mess around them. “everything got out of control.” 

Harry smile and kiss the pouting lips, he pull away and took his wand out and wave it in circular motion and a flick the kitchen was back to it’s spotless cleanliness. 

“What did you wanted to do?” Harry asked as he put on an apron with ‘Kiss the Chef Wizard’. 

“Pasta.” 

“Pasta?” he scratched his head leaving the hair more in disarray, “you mean you made all that mess, for simple pasta?”

Huff, “yes.” 

Harry nodded as he moved away to pull out the ingredients that were going to be needed. He took out a pot and poured water and a little bit of virgin olive oil inside. 

“Why did you put that in?” Draco asked as he looked over his shoulder. 

“So, the pasta won’t stick to the pot.” He answered as he added salt.

“And that?”

“Flavor.” 

By the time the water boil, he was about to throw Draco out of the kitchen. Draco had asked so many questions that he had started to count to ten after every question. 

“Why did you wait until it was boiling?” Draco asked next. 

“So, the pasta cooks and doesn’t become mushy.” 

Harry looked up and counted to ten, but when that didn’t helped this time he turned around, grasped Draco’s by the upper arms, and guided him out the kitchen. 

“What?” 

“Draco, I love you.” When he saw Draco’s look he hasted to add, “I really do, but your constant questioning is driving me to distraction and not in a good way.” 

He stood there smiling uncertainty at Draco and waiting to see when his husband was going to explode, instead Draco just turned away and left without a word. Harry stood by the door wanting to go after Draco, but knew that the best thing he could do was leave him be. With a sigh, he turned back to continue with dinner. Twenty minutes later Harry was putting the last plate on the table when Draco arrived at the dinning room and sat down.

“I’m sorry, Draco.” He said quietly. 

“It’s fine, Harry.” 

Harry drop on his knees beside Draco’s chair, “I want you to know even if you’re terrible at the kitchen you’re great at other things.” 

“I am?” Draco asked skeptical. 

Harry smiled at the look, “Yes, look around you. You were the one that made this flat a home.” 

“How?” 

“By living here.” Harry whispered.

“Are you being romantic, Potter?” Draco asked smiling down at him. 

“Is it working?” 

Smile, “Every time.” 

Harry lean up and captured Draco’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“Now can we eat?” Harry said between kissing. 

Harry watched as Draco laugh, “Yes, Harry we can.”


End file.
